Slaves
by blackwolfqueen
Summary: After being false imprisoned Jono,Ryou,Malik, and Yugi become slaves to teenage nobility. But what happens when the lovely lady's of the court plot to kill while everyone else is love sick? Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, Puzzleshipping and Bronzeshipping. First two chapters fixed!
1. Ka

**I love you Names! Thanks for all the follows and reviews. So with help this is how it turned out!**

"My Pharaoh," A young brunet guard kneed before the throne. Pharaoh Atem and his advisors look down at the young man.

"Speak, **Hiroto**," The Pharaoh replied.

**Hiroto** looked up at the Pharaoh, and stood. "I was down in the dungeons this morning and there were four prisoners down there… I have not seen them before, so they must have not been through court yet. So, I'm wondering when they arrived; there has not been a single prisoner since last I checked six months ago."

"They could've just arrived, **Hiroto**."

"But my Pharaoh, they have been whipped and beaten; I even spoke to one of the prisoners and he said that the four of them came here five months ago."

The Pharaoh's eyes glowed with interest at the news, "Bring them and the prison guards up, then." Pharaoh Atem instructed, and with a wave of his hand, he dismissed **Hiroto**.

Jono's POV

"Yugi, are you okay?" Jono asks and dipped one of the rags back into the bucket of water. He then rung the dripping rag out until it was damp and placed it on the smaller boy's head.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and him had been trapped in a dungeon for five months, and now Yugi was leaning against their cell wall, sweat dripping down his face as each of his breaths seem ragged.

"I've been through worse." Yugi's replied, his voice weak. He had almost died several times by the hands of angry drunken guards already; and Jono didn't need Yugi to die on him. Yugi was a dear friend of his, and he could never live it down if the young boy had died.

"Ryou, why don't you call your ka and heal him?" Jono asked as he looked towards the tired, white-haired boy standing next to him. Ryou looked exhausted, and the clothes he was wearing seemed to hang off his slender frame. He wore a blue and white striped t-shirt, that had many holes in the back as well as the front, and his pants were plain jeans with dirt on them.

"I would if I could, but I can't. I'm just too weak," He replied in a sad voice.

"We all are Ryou; it's okay." Another boy answered. The boy had shoulder length, blonde hair, and was wearing a grimy purple hoodie and dirty cargo pants. As he answered Ryou, he wiped the sweat and dried blood from his sides that were there by the whip wounds that the guard had only just recently given him. As the three boys worked around Yugi to make him feel a little better, there came a small squeak of a door.

"Did you guys hear that?" Malik's head shot up; his lilac eyes widened when the noise came again.

"It's too early for the guards to whip us again; they only just finished about an hour ago." Jono whispered to the others, sounding calm and keeping his eyes focused on the door that only just began to creak open in the distance. The door was tugged open to reveal a young guard with pointed brown hair and dark brown eyes. Jono couldn't help but stare at this person before him. He looked like one of the Pharaoh's personal guards, because he dressed in royal guard.

"The Pharaoh wishes to see you all," The man said, and Jono sighed; his strong defensive face melted into one of pain and sorrow. The man opened the cell door for the four boys, and walked back over to the door he had entered through. After climbing up many steps, going down a long hallway, and entering another door, Jono and the others couldn't help but look around in awe as they entered what looked like the Pharaoh's throne room. They shuffled stiffly to the throne where the Pharaoh and his guard were.

"Please state your name, age, and where you are from," one of the guards next to the Pharaoh told the four boys, "The Millennium Scale will determine if you speak the truth."

All the boys glanced at each other nervously, but Jono took the first step forward to signal to comply. "I am Katsuya Jounouchi, I'm eighteen; and I am from a small town to the east of the Nile."

A small cough sounded, before Yugi shuffled closer next to Jono, "I am Yugi Moto, I'm sixteen; and I'm also from the small town east of the Nile. It is called Atfih."

The two other boys exchanged glances, and stepped forward to join the other two. "I'm Ryou Bakura, sixteen, also from Atfih."

"I'm Malik Ishtar, seventeen, again from Atfih."

The man holding the Millennium Scale waited a few seconds before turning back to the Pharaoh with a nod. The Pharaoh returned the nod, and the guard continued. "What crime did you commit for this kind of punishment?" Set's eyes were fixed on the tall blonde as the guard asked the seemed the blonde, Jonounchi, was the leader of this group.

"No crime," the blonde stated, "We were just taken from our home in of the night by those men." Jono glared at the four guards that had been ushered in by other guards.

"He lies!" One of the nameless guards screamed out. Pharaoh Tiu's eyes travel to the man who screamed.

"The scale says he speaks the truth." The Pharaoh said, glancing over at the Millennium Scale that was being held up by one of his guards. The guilty guard's faces pale to this news and all knew that they were in trouble. A Lot of trouble. Jono smirked and turn towards the guards that had taken them in.

"I told you that you wouldn't get away with doing that, didn't I?" Jono said, a smirk playing on his lips

"Shut up you damn dog!" A nameless guard hissed.

"He's not a dog." Malik interrupted, defending Jono. His eyes glowed with anger, and he directed that anger towards the guards that had captured them. He wanted them to feel his anger.

"Oh look, the little slut speaks." Another one of the guards smirked.

"Please Malik, stay calm!" Yugi pleaded, as Ryou and Jono launched forward to hold Malik back as he lurched forward. "The same goes for you Jono."Yugi added when he saw Jono's Red Eyes Black Dragon appear beside him. Jono was filled with so much rage at the guards taunting words. It was like they were begging to be smashed to pieces. Jono wanted to tear the guards apart limb by limb for calling Malik something so cruel. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Jono, call your ka back." Yugi whispered in Jono's ear. Jono's eyes wrenched away from the smirking guards, and he realized that the guards actually were asking to be hurt. At least then, the four boys would have a valid reason for being arrested in the first place, and no way was Jono going to let the slim chance that they would be able to get out alive. The dragon that Jono had summoned, turned towards Yugi, and, seeing a man standing behind him, the dragon faded away, back into Jono.

"Metsu has never liked the Dark Magician."Jono told Yugi, and threw a soft and grateful smile in his direction.

"Sorry," Yugi squeaked and willed the Magician to go back into him. Malik's Seiyaryu went back along with Ryou's Headless Knight That had appeared in case Malik had gotten past both Jono and himself. Ryou and Jono's grip slackened on Malik, and Yugi patted Malik's shoulder gently, telling him that everything was alright. An awkward silence followed soon after.

"You all have Kas!" A sudden awestruck voice sounded.

Everyone's heads, including the Pharaoh and his guard, swiveled to look at the entrance to the throne room to see two figures who strangely looked like Ryou and Malik.

**Please review!**


	2. Jono

Marik-Yami Marik

Pharaoh is Atem

Yugi's POV

"Um …yes," Yugi answered the boy who had spoken up by the door. He then turned back to the Pharaoh, "What are you going to do with us?"

Pharaoh Atem looked the boys up and down and rubbed his forehead. To Yugi, it looked like the Pharaoh was bracing himself for what he was about to say.

The Pharaoh turned to the two boys who were still standing by the door."Marik, Bakura, aren't you boys looking for personal servants?" The two boys smirked at each other, and nodded eagerly.

"I call the white haired one!"Bakura shouted as he ran towards a very startled Ryou.

"Then I get the lilac-eyed one." Marik pointed towards Malik with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I'll have the short one, then." The Pharaoh said, and Yugi shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. He was surprised at the fact that now he and his friends were now servants, but it also intrigued him as to what he would do for the Pharaoh as he declared him his personal servant. It's better than going back to prison I guess. Yugi thought to himself.

Jono's POV

"That means I'm stuck with the mutt," Set said, trying not to sound happy. Jono growled at the name that the priest had given him. "Look, he even growls like a dog." Set smirked at his new puppy. Wait…his puppy? He is not my puppy. Those sinfully, enchanting, chocolate eyes hold no power over me. Shit. Set turned away from the blonde, and faced the Pharaoh.

"I think it's time to learn more about the new servants, don't you agree, Pharaoh?" Set suggested.

"Oh yes, I completely agree… Isis, start whenever you want," Isis nodded and raised her hands to the sides of her necklace. It starts to glow and the room's mood seemed to change.

"Let's start with Jono's past, shall we?" The Atem told her. She nodded once again, and the room rippled and changed to form a vision. Or for Jono, a flashback.

Flashback

"Jono, where are you?" A tall Egyptian woman called as she walked through a huge Roman style house, looking for an eight-year-old Jono.

"Here I am Dulcis Dominae, here I am." Jono ran out from where he was hiding and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hugging motion.

"You shouldn't call a servant 'sweet lady' my dear κουτάβι," She said, a smile evident on her face.

"But it's true," Jono said in a high eight-year-old voice. "You are a very sweet and kind lady; you are better than my mama." He stated, his eyes full of pride.

"Don't say that," The woman said, "You know that Lady West and Lord West love you very much; you are their only son."

"Yes Dulcis Dominae," Jono hung his head obediently. He loved this woman much more than his own mother because he never gets see his own mother. The woman sighed and kneed down in front of Jono; she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come on let's go find…" She was suddenly interrupted by a blood chilling scream. No they can't be here! Not yet! The woman thought; she grabbed Jono's hand and ran out of the large, front room and to the boat yard outside, where many boats were lined up on the river bed. When they finally reached the small dock on the side of the home, she turned to Jono and said, "Hurry now κουτάβι, climb in." Jono did as he was told andDulcis Dominae climbed into the boat as well. Jono looked over the side of the boat and saw other servants running for their life; several made it to the boat, but some were killed after stepping outside their homes. The last servant to reach a boat, pushed of the dock and jumped in.

"Enue… I'm scared." Jono whimpered to Dulcis Dominae.

"Don't be scared κουτάβι," She whispered softly in his ear; she rocked him back and forth in a comforting, swaying motion that she had always done to comfort him when he was scared or upset. I'm here I will always be here." Enue removes the necklace she was wearing and places it on Jono's neck. "This is my ka passed down from mother to child. I have no children but I have always considered you my son my little κουτάβι. This Red Eyes Black Dragon will protect you, just like I have." She whispers in his ear. Jono smiled up at her, and fell asleep in her arms as she swayed while they made their way, along with the other boats, down the river.

End flashback

"So… you're Roman, and your family was murdered?" Set looked at the shaking, teary mess of a blonde before him.

"Yes," Jono chokes out. I can't cry! I can't cry, not in front of them. Jono tells himself and he quickly straightened himself up and tried his best to strip all emotion from his face.

"And you parents were a Lord and a Lady?" Set continued questioning.

"No, my mother was Enue; my birth parents may have been a Lady and a Lord, but my mother- the woman who raised me- was a servant to them." Jono said, as he looked into Set's eyes. His eyes were beautiful, so pure... Woah… he stopped his thought train, did I just think his eyes were beautiful and pure?! Well, they're not. Jono thought; he had to convince himself that Set's eyes were just full of coldness, and nothing more. Jono ducked his head away from Set, not wanting to become enchanted by the High Priest's sapphire eyes.

My puppy, The priest thought, someone hurt my puppy… Whoever did this is going to pay gravely for hurting him. He shook his head then, trying to chase away his thoughts. Ah! No! he's not my puppy. he is my servant, and I don't even like him that much… Set had a nagging feeling that he was wrong. He had a feeling that Jono meant a lot more to him than he realized… And it was hard to even admit that he even cared for the boy in the slightest.

Dulcis Dominae- Sweet Lady (Roman)

Κουτάβι- puppy (Greek)

**Please Review!**


	3. Yugi

Sorry it took so long! I don't own yugioh!

* * *

"My pharaoh may I start on the one called Yugi?" Isis asked as she started to raise her hands to her golden necklace.

"Yes, please do, Isis."The pharaoh answered.

Yugi looked down, fear now controlling his actions. The room slowly started to spin, and the once grand room changed into a one room hut with a woman crying in the center of it.

The tri-colored hair hung loosely around her shoulders, her beautiful purple eyes were clouded and red with the tears that ran freely down her stained checks. Outside the hut, there came a whimpering of a small child, followed by the cracking of a whip and then a scream. With every scream the woman crawled closer towards the door, choking on her own shaky breath.

"He is your son." She called out when the cries and whips stopped. The cloth that hung at the door frame was pushed aside, and a short man made his way through the entrance; he was holding a bloodied whip. Seeing the woman on the floor, he flew into a crazed rage; he grabbed the woman by her shoulders and pinned her up against the wall. She screamed in pain when she felt her spine connect with the wall behind her, and made a small cracking sound.

"That thing is not my son, you whore!" He roared in the woman's face, causing a light layer of spit to shower her.

"Please… please, my lover, y-you're hurting me." The woman whimpered. The man only growled again, and pulled her away, only to slam her back into the wall. There was a distinct cracking noise that seemed loud in the echoing silence."Please" she pleaded again, with tears running down her cheeks.

"I want that thing gone!" he growled, and added, "If it's still here when I return from my walk, I'll kill you both. Understand?"  
Without giving her a chance to answer, he threw her away from him, and stalked out the door.

"Y-yes my love," The small woman answered. She waited a few minutes, before crawling out the door. She spotted her son's bleeding form not far from the doorway; when she looked around to see if her husband was gone, she quickly crawled towards the small body of her son.

"How could I let this happen to you?" she sobbed, picking up the top half of the boy's body and resting it on her lap. "I-I promised to protect you, and I have failed you. Please, forgive me." Tears began to spill out of the dull purple eyes faster than before, as she wept over her son's almost-still body.

"Madam" A voice sounded behind her; the woman's head snapped up at the new voice. In the door way stood a tall blond male.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" She demanded. The blond walked towards the small boy and the weeping woman.

"I suppose you could say I'm an angel." He started, "I am Jono; I was walking past when I heard screaming, so I stopped... I'm sorry I could not help you when you needed it most." The woman looked up, confused by the young male's statement.

"D-do you know of a safe place where I may hide my only child?" she asked suddenly, feeling that she could trust this boy.

"Yes" Jono answered.

"Will you save him?" she pleaded, "It is not safe for him to stay here any longer…"

"Yes, I can save him. I will tell him how much his mother loved him, as well."

The woman looked gratefully up at Jono. Then, her gaze grew troubled.

"Why would you save him if you don't even know him?" She asked curiously.

The blonde got down on his knees, and ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair. A crackle of light filled the room, and the woman screamed in surprise, and backed away from the two, pressing herself up against the wall. "What was that?"

"He is one of us." Jono said, surprise clear in his voice. "He is one of the light beings, the protectors of all things good and pure." He answered her, "You can only be born with light, and it can only be fed by years of hardship. He is meant for great things." Then, Jono looked up, and into the woman's eyes. He then added, "He is meant save the world."

The flashback then ended, and silence enveloped the room. Jono was the only one that knew of Yugi's harsh past, and they both agreed that no one should know what he had to go through.

Malik and Ryou seemed to be surprised, and sad at knowing Yugi's past. Yugi didn't like people knowing what he had to go through, as he found it unfair. He didn't want people to pity him, after all, it only made him feel stronger for experiencing it.

He looked at the others to see their reaction. Marik, Bakura, the pharaoh, and his guard were all silent.

* * *

Please review and thank you to my lovely beta Names you rock!


	4. SOPA

I'm sorry but SOPA is back and it needs to be stopped I'm am sorry for this not being a chapter.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen


End file.
